forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverymoon
| capital = | area = Luruar, Northwest Faerûn | size = | rulertable = |Alustriel Silverhand|1235 DR - 1369 DR|Khallos Shieldsunder (warlord)|1235 DR|Theomel Scalson (silvermayor)|1232 DR - 1235 DR |Sepur|1230 DR - 1232 DR|Orjalun|1050 DR - 1230 DR|Threskaal|920 DR - 1050 DR|Tanisell|882 DR - 920 DR|Lady Wolf|876 DR - 882 DR|Lashtor (warlord)|876 DR|Elué Dualen|857 DR - 876 DR|Amaara Nharimlur|784 DR - 857 DR|Ederan Nharimlur|719 DR - 784 DR|Aglanthol the Red|712 DR - 719 DR|Ecamane Truesilver (founder)|637 DR - 712 DR}} | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = High Mage | government = Constitutional magocratic republic | languages = | races = | religion = Mielikki, Oghma, Silvanus, Sune, and Tymora Formerly: Mystra Outlawed Cyric | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 37,073 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 40,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Food (especially grain and livestock), armour, weapons, footwear, textiles and clothing | exports = Books, paper, herbs, inks, glass, glassware, furs, timber, valuable ores | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Silverymoon was the prime signatory state of the Confederation of the Silver Marches and therefore, viewed by many as the capital. It was ruled for centuries by High Lady Alustriel Silverhand, a powerful wizard and one of the Seven Sisters, some of the most powerful individuals on Faerûn and also Chosen of Mystra, the goddess of magic. In 1369 DR, Alustriel stepped down, paving the way for her trusted adviser Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade to ascend to the city's supreme office. She is now the leader of the entire confederation. Silverymoon was often dubbed "the Gem of the North", for it resembled and emulated the (formerly) lost elven city of Myth Drannor in many respects. It was one of the few civilized places in the middle of the rough and untamed wilderness that was the North of Faerûn. It had a rich cultural life and was renowned as a meeting place for all races that were morally inclined towards good. Even the occasional drow with good intentions (most notably the famous ranger Drizzt Do'Urden) could eventually find hospitality in the city of Silverymoon. Silverymoon was also famous for its pervading tradition of magic, and was home to many notable wizards, sorcerers and other mages. One of its permanent structures, the Moonbridge, was created by magic. Trade & Trade Routes Silverymoon minted its own coin, the moon. It was valued at 2gp and was accepted throughout the Silver Marches. Travel Distances from Silverymoon * To Everlund - 50 miles * To Nesme - 165 miles (by barge, downstream at 2 miles per hour) * To Sundabar - 165 miles on the Silverymoon to Sundabar (Road) * To Waterdeep - 600 miles (via the Evermoor Way and the Long Road) * To Yartar - 375 miles (by barge, downstream at 2 miles per hour) * To Yartar - 320 miles (via the Evermoor Way) Defences The fighting force that protected Silverymoon was comprised of the famed Knights in Silver, currently led by a paladin named Sernius Alathar. There were also the Spellguard, an order of, primarily, wizards and sorcerers led by the half-elven wizard Jorus Azuremantle. The High Marshal of the Argent Legion, the army of the Confederation of the Silver Marches (composed of soldiers from every signatory of the confederation) also resided in Silverymoon. The current High Marshal is a half-elf fighter/wizard by the name of Methrammar Aerasumé. Knights in Silver Named by the adventurer and bard, Mintiper Moonsilver, the Knights in Silver slowly earned their reputation as a noble and chivalrous fighting force. Although they were often found protecting the walls of Silverymoon many times they roamed the countryside around the city in a 50-mile radius with a member of the Spellguard. In 1372 DR, recruitment was overseen by Recruiting Master Mazillor Shatterstave, who scrutinized each potential applicant for suitability among their ranks. Under Mazillor's watch the Knights in Silver rose to 704 members. Spellguard The Spellguard were established in 1255 DR as a personal bodyguard for Alustriel herself but over the intervening years grew to city-wide force, spreading their duties between the High Palace and the rest of Silverymoon. By 1372 DR the spellguard numbered 32 members, 7 of which were Warders that oversaw the activities of the rest. Other Defenses The Silverwatch policed Silverymoon's streets while the Moon Garrison protected the city from external threats. The High Guard, all veterans from the Knights, were responsible for the security of the palace and its environs. History ]] Silverymoon became a city in Uktar 637 DR, when a stone wall was built around it for the first time and the first ruler of Silverymoon, High Mage Ecamane Truesilver, was elected. Prior to that it was mainly a village of wooden buildings named Silver Village. It was built at a location considered sacred to the patron deity of rangers, Mielikki, and the unicorn goddess Lurue. Since that time the settlers sought to work with nature rather than against it, a decision that is said to have compelled the aforementioned deities to bless the site. Ecamane Truesilver was instrumental in setting the foundation to the city's enduring (and totally justified) fame of a center of lore and knowledge throughout the North (often called "Myth Drannor of the North", as it is an echo of the legendary capital of the Elven Court). Truesilver founded a library and subsequent rulers of the city pursued artistic endeavors and further consolidated Silverymoon as a place where art, culture, lore, and magic are highly valued before his death in 712 DR. Ecamane was followed by his nephew, Aglanthol the Red as the second High Mage of Silverymoon. When Myth Drannor fell in 714 DR, some prominent scholars found shelter in the city, but they were followed by the demons that destroyed their home. The then reigning High Mage, Aglanthol, perished in the ensuing fight in 719 DR. His successor, Ederan Nharimlur, by contrast, reigned for many years in peace. It was in his reign that the city almost doubled in size. Upon Ederan's death in 784 DR, his daughter Amaara Nharimlur became the High Mage of Silverymoon. In 815 DR, Elué Dualen arrived in the city and befriended Amaara and her sister Lynx. In 821 DR, Elué and Lynx established the Lady's College, the first open school for mages in Silverymoon to take students, not apprentices, and as payment for tutelage required an equal amount of time of service in defense of the city. In 843 DR Elué and other wizards created the Moonbridge, the city's most famous landmark along with the wards of Silverymoon. Eventually Elué became High Mage in 857 DR after Amaara left for Evermeet. Elué left the post in 876 DR with Lynx. ]] The succession of High Mages was disrupted in 876 DR, when the warlord Lashtor, then commander of the city's army, took the city by force, destroying many important buildings and killing many wizards in the process. He could not remain in power for more than a year, however, as he was deposed by Tanalanthara Mytersaal, a mage also known as Lady Wolf. Lady Wolf sacrificed herself in 882 DR while fending off a horde of orcs. The next High Mage was chosen by the people of Silverymoon to be Tanisell the Cloaked, who during his reign strengthened the wards of the city and constructed the Vault of the Sages. In 920 DR the Keeper of the Vault of Sages, Threskaal, succeeded Tanisell. Threskaal reigned for over a hundred years in peace until his death during 1050 DR. High Mage Orjalun was the next to take up the mantle of rulership and oversaw a reign that included the emergence of many famed mages such as Ahghairon and Bowgentle. However another disaster that befell Silverymoon was a plague in the year 1150 DR. nearly half the city's inhabitants perished because of it. In 1230 DR, Orjalun appointed the next High Mage as Sepur. After two years Sepur disappred from the city, resulting in an elected mayor ruling for the next three years. The first time that an enemy broke through the walls inside the city, though, was in 1235 DR, when the commander of the army, Khallos Shieldsunder, forcibly gained control of the city while under siege by an orc horde. The orcs, as has been stated, managed to enter the city, but the combined forces of the elves and the Harpers led by Alustriel Silverhand and her sister Storm Silverhand successfully repelled the attack. ]] Alustriel subsequently became the city's only ruler to have been unanimously chosen by the people, and the only one to have reigned for so long. Alustriel's reign was a blessing to the people of Silverymoon. Alustriel's reign officially ended in 1369 DR, when she stepped down, passing the city's supreme office to her trusted adviser Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade. She assumed the title of High Lady of the Silver Marches in 1371 DR (the year the confederation was born) and is now the leading figure of authority in the new-found confederation. Enemies of Silverymoon Silverymoon was the leading city of the Confederation of the Silver Marches. The confederation was new and some difficulties existed when cooperation was needed. It was a common belief, though, that the cities in the region would fall to the many enemies that surrounded them unless they managed to somehow unite and fight together. That was exactly what Alustriel had in mind when she worked towards the creation of the confederation, and to this day she and the city of Silverymoon were the force that holds the confederation together. Silverymoon remained allied with other cities in the North, such as Waterdeep and Neverwinter, but also had many enemies. The Arcane Brotherhood, a small group of wizards and sorcerers based in (and controlling) the port city of Luskan and whose ultimate goal was to rule the North of Faerûn. In fact, the Silver Marches (and therefore Silverymoon) were considered by the leaders of the brotherhood as its main target in their quest for domination. The Shadovar, the inhabitants of the Netherese floating City of Shade that recently returned to Faerûn (specifically, over the Anauroch desert), did not make a move against Silverymoon, being too busy cleaning their territory of their mortal enemies, the Phaerimm. However, it was unknown what course of action the shadow wizards would choose to follow in the future. They might turn against the Silver Marches, or, being totally unpredictable, they might seek to cultivate stable diplomatic relations in order to gain more time to consolidate their position as a political entity in the North. In any case, the authorities of Silverymoon considered the Shades as potential enemies. Other cities set aside, there was the ever-present danger of yet another orc horde, this time much more deadly, for it would be led by a capable orc warlord, King Obould Many-Arrows. He was unlike the typical orc in that he carefully and methodically planned his conquests and slowly worked his way towards fulfilling his goals. One needed not look far to find enemies of Silverymoon; enemies could also be found within the Silver Marches. The People of the Black Blood were a loose organization of many small tribes of Malar-worshipping lycanthropes that dwelt in or around the Moonwood. Although they were in constant conflict with the folk of the Silver Marches, they were not organized enough to pose a significant threat to the existence of the city of Silverymoon and the confederation. Last but not least, enemies also lurked in the depths of Toril, the Underdark. Recently an army of drow elves from the city of Menzoberranzan laid siege to Mithral Hall, a dwarven stronghold under the leadership of king Bruenor Battlehammer, and were driven back only with the combined efforts of Mithral Hall and Silverymoon and the fact that the attacking drow failed to make provisions for the sunrise that would eventually come if the battle lasted long enough (as was the case). Plans were also made (albeit reluctantly) to resettle and fortify the abandoned svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone, which was destroyed by the drow and their conjured demons some years earlier as punishment for fighting on the dwarves' side in the battle of Mithral Hall. Politics in Silverymoon When Alustriel was still in power, the politics of the city flowed smoothly. Legal disputes were delegated over in the morning with spare time left for private appointments with those who request them. In the evening, she declared any new laws or decrees, met with foreign delegations and oversaw policy debates. If these debates went on for too long, she would ask that the arguments be submitted to her in written form and then these would be copied and distributed freely to the citizenry. The public would themselves argue about the matter and then their written opinions were collected the next day and, guided by her own experience, Alustriel would cobble together the final policy. Religion in Silverymoon Cyric The church of Cyric was outlawed in Silverymoon. Notable inhabitants * Alustriel Silverhand * Methrammar Aerasumé * Taern Hornblade * Fret Notable locations * Arkhen's Invocatorium * The Moonbridge * Everdusk Hall * Lady's College * Vault of Sages Inns and taverns * Bright Blade Brandished * Golden Oak Inn & Temple to Shiallia * Inn of the Wayward Sages * Son of the Goat - A tavern built on the former site of the Dancing Goat which burned. Temples * The Halls of Inspiration * The House Invincible * Mielikki's Glade * Rhyester's Matin * The Temple of Silver Stars Notable organizations * Knights in Silver * Spellguard References Further reading * * * de:Silbrigmond Category:City-states Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Magocracies Category:Imports food and drink Category:Imports grain Category:Imports livestock Category:Imports armor Category:Imports weapons Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports books Category:Exports parchment Category:Exports glass Category:Exports furs Category:Exports timber Category:Exports ore